The Last Move
by catmano59
Summary: A rougue jedi knight appeals to Darth Vader to spare his life. Vader says, "Yes as long as you kill Master Kenobi." The rougue jedi accepts and trys to kill Obi-wan Kenobi.


The Last Move

Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I have no intention of making money off of this story and hope that no one takes offense at it.

* * *

Jumping out of the cockpit of his Z-95 Headhunter Jaxin looked around the Super Star Destroyers hanger bay. Noticing the TIE- Fighters and TIE interceptors as well as the imperial shuttle that was parked beside his craft. 

Across the hanger bay a figure entered through a door. The figure was 2.02 meters tall and was completely black. Every person in the galaxy knew who he was by the facemask and helmet he wore and by his voice. The dry crackle of his breathing was legendary. He walked slowly towards Jaxin and gestured for a squad of stormtroopers to follow him.

They arrived at Jaxin and Vader exclaimed, "What are you doing here Jedi?"

"I have come to offer my services in hunting the Jedi knights. I know you want them dead and I want to live. I will kill Jedi knights for you if my life is not forfeit," returned Jaxin.

"So be it, Jedi. Your first job is to hunt down and kill my former master, Obi-wan Kenobi. He disappeared from the forefront of the rebellion a few months ago. Eliminate him," Vader commanded him, "Then your life will be safe."

"That seems fair. Is it possible to refuel and restock my ship before I go and try to eliminate your former master?" Jaxin questioned.

"That should not be a problem," Vader responded.

With that Jaxin turned to the supply officer that had arrived during the conversation with Vader and requested the supplies. The supplies arrived within minutes and then Jaxin quickly prepped his starship for travel. When it was ready he activated the communicator, "Request permission to takeoff."

"Permission granted." Replied the communicator in a whisper. Understanding this Jaxin activated the ion-fusion engine and took off. Quickly calculating the jump to light speed he went to the place where his informants had said Obi-wan Kenobi was hiding, activating the hyperdrive and going to light speed.

* * *

Obi-wan hated the planet Ingershlat. It was a dismal place that hardly ever saw the sun. It was usually covered by a giant storm cloud and was behind the times in terms of space travel. The people of this planet were key though, because there abilities would help the rebellion tenfold. They were some of the best marksmen in the galaxy but few have ever been worried about the world outside the cloudy shell. 

The people of Ingershlat are about 2.5 meters tall and weighed 150 kg. They had four arms, two legs, two ears, no nose, and the most unusual thing about the Ingershlatians was there very distinct five eyes. The Ingershlatians also were very agile and could easily blend into most environments because of their unusual fur coats.

Obi-wan approached the leader and politely stated, "If your people would quell there petty squabbles and join the rebellion the empire that is plaguing the republic would cease to exist much sooner."

"Be this, it may but my people would never put aside their bloodgrievance ritual for someone they have never seen. They must be shown how bad the Empire is so that they can understand that they are a worthy target of _shijekuna,_" The leader, who was named Hojenkui responded, "I see the reasoning behind your words but it will never help if only I see it and no one else does."

"I understand Lendear Hojenkui, but I can not return to the rebellion without your peoples help." Obi-wan briefly stated.

"There is nothing I can do to stop my peoples rituals. I would try but then they would try to destroy me in there ritual," Replied Hojenkui, "You should go now. My servant will escort you to a room that your species would find acceptable."

"Thank you Lendear Hojenkui. I still will have to try." Obi-wan replied with conviction.

* * *

Jaxin surveyed the planet Ingershlat from the cockpit of his Z-95 Headhunter, finding a place to safely land his craft. Spotting a large clearing through the cloud cover he easily landed the craft on a flat piece of barren ground. Dismounting his ship he went out into the forest seeking Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi by relying on his ability to sense Obi-wan's disturbance in the force. Easily finding Master Obi-wan in the sea of swirling energies he quickly went in that direction. 

Traveling through dense forest is normally tough but thanks to Jaxin's lightsaber he easily traversed the area surrounding his ship and made it to a small settlement. Quickly realizing that the settlement was in the middle of a battle he stayed in the trees but he ran into a force of Ingershlatians that were attacking the settlement. The Ingershlatians, mistaking him for a member of the village attacked.

Jaxin, easily able to follow the Ingershlatians moves because of his link to the force, walked through them without touching a hair on any of their bodies. Then Jaxin decided that enough was enough and it was time to end this. Falling into the force he whirled towards the nearest Ingershlatian and chopped its head off with a downward stroke. Following through with that stroke he cut another in half. Blocking a thrust by one of their spears he cut the tip off and the decapitated the Ingershlatian that was holding the spear. He then continued his strike by going into a roll and coming up right behind another Ingershlatian, impaling him. By this time most of the other Ingershlatians realized that it was impossible to stop the whirling juggernaut. They just turned and fled but Jaxin was not finished yet. He put the force behind his movements and threw his lightsaber. Its shimmering green blade spinning in midair. He directed it towards the Ingershlatians and cutting there heads off one by one.

Satisfied now that they were all dead he continued towards his goal, Obi-wan Kenobi.

* * *

Obi-wan realized what it was that was bothering him just as the Lendear's servant knocked on the door, interrupting his train of thought. "What do you want?" Questioned Obi-wan. 

"The Lendear seeks and audience with you, that is all I know," replied the servant in a scared whisper.

"Tell him I will be there in twenty minutes," Obi-wan ordered the servant. When the servant started to protest, Obi-wan just convinced the servant to accept this by using the force.

Obi-wan then returned to his train of thought from before, there was another who could control the force on this planet. Obi-wan could sense him. He knew the person who was there. It was Jaxin, one of his friends from a long time ago. Though there was something wrong about him, something almost evil.

* * *

Jaxin could see Obi-wan through the curtain of the throne room. He had to thank the Lendear for securing this spot for him. He was ready to confront Obi-wan. 

Stepping out of his hiding place he quickly moved towards Obi-wan. The sight of a 2 meter tall Zabrak walking towards someone is rather impressive and the energy that was shimmering around Jaxin made his presence all the more demanding.

Obi-wan turned towards Jaxin and spoke, "It has been a long time, my friend."

"I don't care that we were once friends, now we are enemies. I am here to kill you for the Empire," Jaxin slured.

"The Empire. They will just use you and then discard you. They are Sith, there is no way that you can survive this, but if you want to kill me, just try." Obi-wan stated.

Jaxin immediately had his blade ignited within seconds. It easily bubbling forward tell it reached its full length. Obi-wan also ignited his azure blade. Jaxin immediately took the offensive and lunged at Obi-wan. Obi-wan blocked the blade with a short, quick tap of his blade. Quickly counterattacking, Obi-wan brought his blade towards Jaxin's throat. Jaxin just continued moving forward, turning his lunge into a forward roll.

Jaxin sprang up easily and slashed at Obi-wan's back. Obi-wan turned and brought his blade in a simple vertical block. Stopping Jaxin's blade short, Obi-wan flowed with the movement of the blade and completed the twirling motion he had begun. Obi-wan dropped into a defensive stance two meters away from Jaxin. Jaxin quickly charged Obi-wan and used the force to perform amazing acrobatic feats while attacking Obi-wan. Obi-wan easily blocked all of the strikes and then lunged forward at an opening he sensed in Jaxin's defense. Jaxin easily dodged the lunge but he was then out of place to block the next strike of Obi-wan's. Obi-wan then went on the offensive by striking at Jaxin with horizontal slashes and quick stabs.

Jaxin realized he was losing, turned and ran. He ran straight out of the Lendear's chamber and towards the edge of the city. Reaching the jungle he then tried to calm himself. Reaching deep into the force for the peace it would grant him. He reached and reached but could not find calm.

Looking up, Jaxin saw a ETA-2 Interceptor blast out of the spaceport and knew he would never find Obi-wan again. Deciding to return to his ship and then report to Darth Vader. Maybe Jaxin would be able to get another assignment that would guarantee his safety.

* * *

Stepping out of the Z-95 Headhunter he saw Darth Vader walking towards him. "Sir, I was unable to apprehend Master Kenobi. I sincerely hope that there is some other way to guarantee my safety," pleaded Jaxin. 

"There is no such luck for you. I have never really liked you and I had hoped that Obi-wan would have killed you. Guess that luck wasn't on my side today. I shall have to get my hands dirty." Croaked Vader unhooking his lightsaber using the force.

Jaxin immediately dropped back into the cockpit of his Z-95 Headhunter and started the takeoff sequence. "No such luck, Jedi." Vader croaked just before he thrust his lightsaber into Jaxin's chest.

"I thought this would work. I really did," struggled Jaxin as he breathed his last breath.


End file.
